Oh! Darling
by charstiel
Summary: Supernatural AU where Sam is in Stanford, he meets Hazel, a mysterious girl who works in a record store. Every second he's with her he falls more in love, but there are some sad secrets that follow her around, will Sam be able to handle the truth?


I really felt like writing a AU Supernatural fic so here it is :3 Sam/OC

"You really need to get more of a social life Hazel" my best friend Jade groaned down the phone as I sat looking out at the rain that was hammering against my window.

"No Jade, I just don't want to get soaked" I laughed

"Excuses, excuses" Jade said, I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"Fine" I sighed "Where are we going? If it's not inside you can forget it"

"Coffee?" she said

"Sounds good, see you in 15?" I said relucantly

"yay! See you then" she squealed before the line went dead. I heaved a heavy sigh nd got up, shoving my phone into my pocket. I grabbed my hoodie quickly and walked out the door of my tiny apartment. I took the steel trap of death, sometimes goes by an elevator, down to the ground floor. I sighed at the front door, looking out to the rain that was thundering down, pulled up my hood and braced myself against the rain. It had been raining practically non stop for a week now. It was mid July, which did mean rain season, but this was just getting ridiculous. I already knew where I was meeting Jade, as their was only one good coffee store in Lawrence. it was a nice place, quiet and smack bang in the middle of both of our houses. When I got their I instantly walked in and the man behind the counter, Dave, smiled at me.

"The usual Hazel?" she smiled

"Thanks Dave, Jade should be coming too so I guess her usual too" I grinned

"Sure" he shrugged "You're usual table is also free"

"Thanks" I grinned and slid towards the back off the blace, to a couch seat me and Jade usual had. It didn't take long for her to show up and for Dave to bring over our coffees. Which was a cinnamon latte and flapjack for me. I had it every single time Jade and I went out. Don't judge, it's really good.

"Don't look now" Jade hissed across the table as I sipped my coffee "but there's a really cute guy behind you giving you the eye"

I almost choked on my coffee as she wiggled her eye brows at me and whispered "Don't look to fast" I looked over my shoulder slowly to look and sure enough she was right. There was a guy a few tables over looking at me, when he noticed I'd looked at him he dropped my gaze. I blushed and turned back to Jade, he was unbelievably cute, long brown hair, sea green eyes and dimples.

"Go talk to him" she grinned

"No way" I laughed, blushing more and drinking the rest of my cofeee

"You're so shy" she chuckled

"I am indeed" I said, rolling my eyes "Deal with it"

"Whatever" she shrugged, looking back over my shoulder "You're loss cause that is a fine piece of ass... you done?"

"yeah" I laughed, standing up. I let Jade slide out from the couch before me before following, my eyes on the ground so I didn't have to look at dimples. It would have worked if I hadn't walked straight into him, well I collided with his chest because he was a lot taller than he looked than when he was sitting down.

"whoa there" he chuckled

"S-sorry" I stumbled, he just smiled at me.

"That's alright" he shrugged, then held out his hand "I'm Sam, by the way"

"Hazel" I mumbled, smiling as I shook his hand.

"Hazel!" I heard Jade yell from outside

"I, uh, gotta go" I stuttered and walked outside quickly.

"Nice meeting you" he yelled after me but I was already half way down the street. Cringing at my awkwardness while Jade found it extraordinarily funny for some reason.

**SAM**

"She was seriously the prettiest girl I've ever seen" I sighed down the phone at Dean, who was chuckling.

"You got it bad Sammy" he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice "Do you even know her name?"

"Yes" I snapped "Hazel"

"You sure you're not just making it up" he laughed

"Dean" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You didn't even ask for her number, dude what the hell?"

"Shut up" I groaned "She was adorably awkward and I didn't ask for it before she left"

"Whatever Sammy, just if you see her again, buy her a drink" he laughed "I gotta go but you're still coming over for my birthday?"

"Yeah" I said, suddenly hitting me I still hadn't bought his a birthday present

"Okay, see you soon Sammy" he said before the line went dead. I sighed and put the phone down, the sience of my empty apartment never sounded more deafening.

x

I walked into the second hand record store a few days later, I was on a misson to get D

ean an awesome present. He was turning 30 after all, it's a milestone. The pace was great, Dean would love it, the walls were covered in classic music covers. I was looking through viynl for a while when I heard a familiar voice, I looked up to see Hazel walk across the store. A pile of records in her arms.

"Hey stranger" I smiled, she jumped, dropping the records in her arms.

"Sam" she said, her eyes widening before she went a deep shade of red and fell to her kneesto pick them up. I leant down to help her, she was so adorably shy.

"Here" I smiled as we stood up handing her The Beatles Record in my hand.

"Thanks" she said quietly and an awkward silence fell over us.

"Uh, I'm looking for a record for my brother, could you help me out?" I smiled, she finally actually looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah sure" she grinned "What kind of music is he into?"

"Classic rock, if it's not like Zepplin or Metallica he won't even try it" I chuckled

"Alright" she said, still smiling, she inclined her head for me to follow her. She wandered over to a section with a label reading _Rock _over it. She flipped through the records in the box at maximum speed before stopping on a limit edition copy of Metallica's St. Anger. It was a little frayed around the edges but was pretty damn awesome. She handed it to me and smiled shyly.

"This is perfect" I grinned

"I'll ring you up" she smiled and stood up. I followed her over to the till, I only just seemed to take in her features now. She wore skin tight jeans, a black t-hirt that stopped just below her navel with the batman symbol across the chest, a beaten up pair of black All Star converse on her feet. Her hair was extremely long, falling to her waist in practically perfect blonde waves. Hey eyes were a particularly stricking icy blue as she concentrated on typing into the casheir.

"I hope he likes it, is is a birthday or something?" she smiled at her feet

"Yeah" I replied, then remembered what he'd said "Listen, uh, do you wanna maybe get a coffee or something"

"I'd love to" she said, looking up at me through her eye lashes "My shifts over in an hour, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah" I grinned

**HAZEL**

Sam had told me to meet him in the coffee shop we'd met in. I walked in after my shift was ober, and I'd spent a while in the bathroom trying to make myself look better. I walked in and found him sitting in the place me and Jade usually took up. Cinnamon latte and flapjack sitting in front of him. Trying not to blush, I walked over, he looked up and smiled at me when I did. Oh, was I trying not to blush? Too late.

"How'd you know my favourite?" I chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"I told the guy behind the counter I was waiting for you and he said" he shrugged, I turned to look at Dave who was smirking from the other side of the store. Rolling my eyes, I tore my gaze away from him and picked up my coffee.

"So, uh, do you go to school here?" I asked

"Yeah, Stanford" he said

"Lawyer?" I said raising my eyebrows "You don't look the type"

"I guess" he shrugged "It just seemed right, do you go here?"

"Well, I don't study law" I smiled "I go to Freeman"

"The Art College?" he said, seeming mildly impressed

"The very same" I smiled taking a sip "Jewllery Design and Potraiture"

"Sounds awesome" he laughed

"It's a lot of fun actually" I shrugged "So, uh, is your brother your only sibling?"

"yeah, Dean. He's a cool guy" he smiled "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Just a little sister" I smiled "They're great"

The conversation flowed pretty well, he was such a sweet guy. Born and raised in Lawrence, he had one brother, Dean, and his dad had passed away a few years ago. Which inevitabley made me tell him about how my mom had died when I was 15 in a car accident. It felt nice to talk to someone who actually understood how shitty it feels to lose a parent. I talked about my course for a while, what my degree actually involved. I told him a lot of things I'd never told anyone, not even Jade. Which is weird, I just felt strangely comfortable around him. Even when I left to go home I couldn't wipe the huge smile off my face.


End file.
